A Ghost of a Chance
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: The mansion at the edge of the Everfree forest has been the source of many myths and the ghost stories . In order to prove the CMC wrong, Diamond Tiara decides to stay there for one night. However, she soon finds out that most of these myths are based on a solid fact…
The town of Ponyville used to reach a little further to the west several years ago, all of the land was privately owned by a wealthy family. However, according to rumours and myth some horrible tragedy befell them that caused the tight-knit clan rapidly disperse.

Sadly though, the truth had become so distorted and overblown that there's no one alive today who could say for certain what happened or why. Some say the Patriarch fell to madness and slaughtered the rest of his family, others say they had wronged a witch who had cursed them for their transgressions.

But, whatever the reason, that part of town was slowly abandoned by its owners with no one else would step in to claim it, no next of kin, no greedy townsfolk and not even the Government moved in to seize it up. In the absence of any presence whatsoever, mother nature reclaimed what was hers and rather quickly the forest moved in and enveloped the area.

It's been said that if you go in deep enough into the woods just near the edge of the Everfree Forest, you'll find the only structure still standing after the ordeal; the family's old home. Not exactly a Mansion but a large and elaborate house clearly designed under the expense of people who had cash in abundance. Even though it was out there slowly being creeped upon by nature for several decades, it had still held together surprisingly well from the outside. The windows were all still intact and even the wall and gate surrounding it stood strong.

That's all that can be said about it though, for that is all that is known. Parents warn their foals to stay far away from the house in the woods and the adults themselves knew better than to go skulking around in such a place. None would ever say it outloud but it was the town's unspoken acknowledgement that the house in the woods was haunted, either by the spectres of the family who once dwelled there or the vengeful spirit set upon them by the foul practitioner of the black magic who cursed them. For it is said that many have been brave, or foolish, enough to enter...but none have ever come back out...

* * *

 _'This was a stupid,_ _ **stupid**_ _bet! I can't believe I got suckered into this!'_ Diamond Tiara thought to herself as she trotted down the path to the Mansion that was _supposedly_ haunted.

On her way home from school with Silver Spoon, she had heard the CMC (or as she had dubbed them: The Blank Flank Bumblers) talking to Twist about the supposedly haunted mansion. She of course didn't believe in "supernatural nonsense" like that and insisted that it was just an old house that needed to be torn down.

Honestly, the fact that they still believed in such nonsense was beyond ridiculous!

This quickly escalated to an argument between the two groups, that is until the CMC gave her a challenge; To spend the night in the mansion, if she could prove that there was nothing there they would allow her and Silver Spoon to use their clubhouse for the whole month. However if she lost, she would have to all of their chores for the entire month. At first they thought her fear would overcome her and she would chicken out, to her (and the whole class') surprise, she agreed!

"Those idiots are so childish, I'll show them, then they'll realise this place is nothing but an old wreck!" The Earth Pony muttered to herself as she trotted through the woods, carrying a pair of saddlebags full of supplies she would need for her night there. Soon she found herself standing in front of the old doors that lead into the mansion.

"Let's do this..." She took a deep breath, and she opened the door…

* * *

As Tiara entered the mansion she noticed immediately that the place didn't seem rotted or in disrepair. The colors of the furniture and decorations looked a little faded and the whole entrance hall had a worn-out feel to it but everything seemed oddly preserved. The entrance room seemed like it was lavishly decorated during it's heyday and while much of those same luxuries were still present but due to their visible age and the unflattering glare from the rapidly setting sun outside they looked a bit intimidating as if the walls and furniture were ponies giving her judging looks. The room's sense of semi-preservation gave the place a strange aura about it, a lived-in feeling. _'Why doesn't this Mansion feel as abandoned as it should be?'_ The mare thought to herself as she walked deeper inside...

However unknown to her, something was alerted to her presence in the Mansion. The doors behind Tiara seemed to close of their own accord as the light from the setting sun grew weaker. Within half an-hour, the total darkness of night slowly set in. Tiara heard the creak of the floorboards both close and far away, like a group of ponies had just burst into a rapid flurry of movement. But there was nopony to be seen and after the flash of noise there wasn't a sound to be heard other than her own breathing.

"Get a grip,Tiara." She muttered to herself. "It's just your imagination getting to you…" She said as she took out her flashlight and started searching the place, another reason she agreed to come here was to see if there was any leftover jewellery, maybe the ponies had been so scared by the rumors that they didn't bother to check. "Sucks for them…" She said with an arrogant smirk as she continued to search, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone in the mansion...

Sadly Tiara's search on the ground floor didn't lead her to any items of value, there was a large dining room through the left door, big enough to host a large family plus guests, which led back into the kitchen. She might've been able to pawn off the silverware if all the drawers and cupboards weren't locked. The pantry in the kitchen was empty as well, and even if it hadn't been it's unlikely anything edible would've survived in there for so long. Through the right door from the entrance led to a cozy looking drawing room which led to a porch out back, looking over the courtyard outside. As she searched, she could have sworn she heard faint noises coming from the floor above her.

Upon returning to the entrance, something shiny finally caught Tiara's attention. Up the main stairway she caught sight of some pale blue flickering light, glinting at her. When she turned to look at it properly she saw it had vanished and instead up the stairs she caught sight of a door that was slightly ajar. She didn't know why but she felt...compelled to go after it, strange fantasies of finding that jewelery she was after flashing through her head. That the light had been the sun reflecting off of some precious metal just laying around...

Upon reaching the top of the stair's, Tiara shakily opened the door, and found herself in what she assumed was the master bedroom, and in the middle was a king-sized bed. "Now where did that glint of light come from?" She asked herself as she put down her saddlebags and started checking the room, going through the cabinets, the drawers, the closet, alas, no luck.

However she then noticed a large picture on the wall, the picture had been of a Unicorn mare who looked to be about the same age as her, if not a little older. She had lush sky-blue fur, a long white mane, and had a cutie resembling an aqua blue emerald. The details on the picture had apparently decayed with age and lack of intense maintenance, as everything above her lips was obscured and her surroundings were stained and bleak.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Tiara muttered to herself as she decided to check behind the picture. But unknown to her, as she moved the picture aside, the neutral flat position of the mare's her lips twisting up to a slight smirk...

Behind the picture Tiara found a safe that was slightly ajar. Upon opening it all the way she found a beautiful Gold and Sapphire Necklace, with a jewel in the middle very similar to the pictured mare's cutie mark. Looking at that jewel which sparkled even in the darkness, it's value was clear. While she briefly wondered how it's glint could've pierced through a safe and a picture, she quickly brushed those thoughts aside for more important questions like; how much it was worth...and how it would look around her neck?

"Oh yeah! Jackpot baby!" Tiara happily shouted as she snatched the Necklace and tried it on, she then pulled a hand mirror out of her saddlebag to check herself out. "You, my little beauty, just made this whole trip worth it!" She giggled as she tossed her mane. "Heh, if this was here, who knows what else I'll find!" She said as admired herself... until her own reflection _winked_ at her!

"GAH! WHAT THE-"

"-hell?" Her reflection finished for her. "You have _no idea!_ " She said before leaping out of the mirror and _kissing_ her! Tiara screamed and dropped the mirror before grabbing her saddlebag and making a break for the door...

The only problem was...the door was _gone_! There was just the picture of the mare! Immediately the whole house seemed to come to life. The floorboards started to creak like crazy, causing a chorus of noise. Previously locked doors, drawers and cupboards opened and closed, flapping madly. Beneath all the sounds of banging Tiara could hear the distinct sound of uproarious laughter. Like the entire house was laughing at her.

Looking at the picture of the mare which had replaced the door, her lips had twisted into an evil smile, flashing her white teeth like fangs. Before her very eyes, the picture start to repair itself. The decay and rot receded as if someone was rewinding a video. The mare's face filled in revealing a beautiful, soft face outlined with piercing emerald eyes which glared right into Tiara's.

"Leaving so soon? I won't hear of it!" The mare in the picture actually spoke to her! With malicious intent in her eyes, she started trotting right towards her as she actually pulled herself out of the painting, her sky-blue fur going even lighter as she manifested outside the picture as some kind of glowing blue spirit, her mane also taking on a ghostly blue glow.

With a crazed smile on her face she lunged with outstretched hooves towards Tiara.

Tiara screamed in terror as she jumped out of the way, before backing away from the ghost mare in shock and fright. She quickly pulled the painting off the wall, hoping the door was simply hidden behind it, but there was nothing, she was trapped! She turned to see the ghost mare advancing on her again.

"P-P-Please! I beg you, don't hurt me! I'm sorry I trespassed on your home! I'm sorry I took your necklace! Here, I'll even give it back!" She shouted as she took off said necklace and kicked it over to the ghost's hooves...er tail? Hoping this would convince her to let her go...

The ghost mare scowled at Tiara as she slowly advanced upon her, looking more miffed when the necklace was kicked over at her. "You're nothing but a cowardly, trespassing thief. Not content merely to steal but damage property!" She snapped as she gestured towards the tossed painting and the necklace she had inconsiderately kicked across the floor towards her, as she floated over near the necklace, the ghost mare's horn glowed as she levitated the necklace into the ai sending it towards the shivering Earth Pony, the glow of its sapphire jewel shining more beautifully than it had before.

"This is what you desired, yes?" She asked with a malicious smile as the glow of the jewel began to feel oddly captivating to Tiara, her attention had already been on it but as the ghost's aura mixed with it's heavenly glow, her suddenly felt a desire to go chasing after the light return, now she was fixated on watching the jewel sparkle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The ghost mare's voice was becoming strangely dreamlike, as if an echo in a cave. Everything started to fade to darkness in Tiara's eyes, the glowing light of the jewel becoming more prominent. Tiara sighed as her worries seemed to completely disappear as the necklace continued to glow, it was so beautiful...so enchanting...

"Yes...I want it…" She blurted out before she could stop herself, but she didn't care, she just wanted to keep staring at the glowing sapphire. "Wait...no this...isn't right…" She said as she tried to look away from the jewel, but was finding it hard to look away from it's captivating gaze...

"You're right, it's not…" The ghost's radiant voice echoed from the darkness. Tiara tried to look away but was surprised when the jewel suddenly flashed with a sudden overpowering light. Like a blinding flashbang at point-blank range there was nothing she could've done to avoid it. The power the jewel had over her amplified as her attention snapped right back on the jewel. All else was an endless void of blackness, only the glowing jewel and the necklace that held it could be seen. It was all that mattered.

"It doesn't look right, miserably floating there in the darkness, does it?" The ghost whined, sarcastic snide contempt laced in her voice. The jewelry floated closer and closer to Tiara as it's light consumed her entire field of vision. "Put it on" The ghost commanded. There was another brilliant flash from the jewels warm, captivating light. In Tiara's mind, putting it on was the only thing that made sense, the only way to make everything in the world seem right again.

"Yes...it shouldn't...be alone...must...be worn…" Tiara moaned out as she slowly reached for it. As soon as her hoof touched it, a warm feeling spread through her body, she had never felt anything like it in her life! Like her mind, body and soul had been wrapped in a nice warm blanket...imagine the feeling if she put it on! She quickly did so, and the feeling intensified. "Ssssoooo gooood…" She moaned as she looked at herself, her mane flowing freely, that silly smile on her face, the entranced look in her eye's, the beautiful necklace around her...neck?

 _'Wait a sec…'_ She thought as she realized that she was looking at _herself_! The pleasant feeling suddenly vanished as she looked at her hooves to see that she could see _right through them!_ It was then she realised, she was a ghost, she was _dead_!

"EEEEEEK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Tiara screamed in horror. She then heard giggling coming from behind her, upon turning to face the source she saw that same ghost mare that had compelled her the wear that necklace which was still around her physical body.

Smiling at the now 'Ghostified' Tiara, the mare sauntered on past her to stand next to her physical body that was still standing there with a delirious look in her eyes and an absent minded, stupid smile etched across her face.

Casually she draped an hoof around Tiara's physical body and with her right hoof tapped the necklace she was wearing. "This family heirloom you tried to make off with is quite special. I won't bore you with details but long story short I've enchanted it so that

whoever wears it long enough has their spirit removed from their body and it keeps them out." The ghost mare explained in a blunt tone. "You could hop back inside if she could take off the necklace but…" Suddenly a chair from the next room came flying in straight at Tiara's Ghost only for it the phase harmlessly through and smash against the wall behind her. "That's going to be difficult in your current situation... me on the other hoof..."

To emphasize her point, the ghost moved her hoof downward until it hovered just above her breasts and pussy, she giggled as she gave Tiara's right breast a squeeze, showing Tiara that could interact with physical objects "I'm not quite as limited... ooh, soft!" She cooed, losing her train of thought and becoming more focused on groping and feeling up Tiara's defenceless body, who only looked even more happy at the sensations. Sensations that Tiara's Ghost could feel despite being separated from her body.

Tiara blushed deeply as her breasts were groped, but shook it off as she flew towards the Ghost mare. "Stop that! My body is not your plaything!" She shouted in anger, but the Ghost girl simply moved out of the way as Tiara flew right through her own body. She noticed the ghost wasn't as wispy as she had been earlier. While she still had that glowing blue tint about her fur tone she was very beautiful with a smooth complexion, however what really got her attention was the juicy looking thick member dangling between her legs.

It was then Tiara realised that she was in very deep shit, she couldn't return to her body unless the necklace was taken off but she couldn't touch it, and the other ghost mare couldn't care less about her... so she did the only thing she could do... the one thing she thought was beneath her... beg. "Please...give me my body back...I'll do anything you want...just please let me live again..." She pleaded as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, you're not dead." The ghost mare answered sharply. Guiding Tiara's body a little further away and making sure it was between her and Tiara's Ghost. It seemed that despite being relatively mindless and without a soul, her physical body was still quite receptive and appeared to be gladly obeying whatever the Ghost mare instructed. "Then again, you may as well be. Especially since a generic wisp like you can't do much of anything" She mused idly as her hooves phased through Tiara's body and reached down to start groping and fondling her breasts once again, now that she'd demonstrated there was literally jack Tiara could do to stop her and she felt entitled to have a bit of fun. "I just can't get over how soft and cuddly these are!" She giggled, the sensations of her fondling resonating back into Tiara. Tiara's Ghost felt something hard press into her butt even though there was nothing behind her. The Ghost mare's cock had hardened and was now poking into her body. "You've really got nothing much to offer me, thief. I can just as easily have my way with this dimwit as I could with you and, as a bonus, not have to deal with the tears or complaints." She stated, playfully nibbling her body's ear and earning a moan from her ghost. "I am owed something for this attempted theft of my property, though, don't you think?" She asked in a softer tone. Despite the fact she had gone straight back to fondling her body's breasts, it sounded like she may have appealed to her humanity a bit.

"Oooooohhhhh...s-s-stoooop..." Tiara moaned as her body was felt up, she wanted nothing more then to make her stop, but was basically helpless now, her only hope being that the Ghost Mare lost interest in her and let her go, which was completely unlikely. "I-I-I d-d-don't want this-AHAN!" She moaned louder as she felt the Ghost's cock press into her butt, and even more when she continued to fondle her breasts. "N-No more...pl-please..."

"And I didn't want my house getting broken into and my things being stolen!" The Ghost retorted without missing a beat, her attention was still focused on feeling up Tiara's body and grinding her cock against her flank. "I guess we don't alway get what we want, do we-Ooh! Looks like you're getting hard!" She exclaimed in mid-sentence, feeling her erect nipples, it was turning her own just how completely submissive this empty shell was being, all the while the pleasure she was giving it transmitted straight to her spirit.

With a devious smile, she whispered something else to the body who then sat down with her back still facing the Ghost. From there, the ghost mare placed her hooves on her head and positioned her cock right at the back of her skull. "You're gonna love this! Everypony I've trapped here does!" She giggled as a he thrusted forward, her cock phasing through Tiara's head and poking out the other end.

An absolute storm of pleasure racked her body, originating in her head. Her body had gone cross-eyed and started to outright drool from the sensation as her mind was literally fucked. The ghost girl kept thrusting in and out of Tiara's head, sending blasts of pure bliss through her whole system with each pump of her pelvis and grinning sadistically all the while.

"I-I-I'm sorry-AHAAAA!" Tiara screamed in pleasure as she was literally mind-fucked by the Ghost, she bit her lip to hold in the scream of pleasure begging to come out as she was given pleasure she would never have dreamed about in her entire life. "N-No, ahan, p-p-please s-stooooop...ooooh..." She moaned as she tried to reach out to the ghost girl and stop her actions, but the pleasure was too great, she couldn't even think straight...and then, she finally gave in...

"YES! OH CELESTIA YES!" She screamed in pure bliss, soon nothing else mattered to her, only her mistress and the pleasure she was giving her, she was on cloud 9. "Harder, faster, more!" She moaned between thrusts as she became cross-eyed and started to drool just like her normal body did, soon her wails of pleasure becoming hysterical laughter. "Ahahaha-yes-hahahaha-I love it-hahahahahaha-more, more, more!" She screamed/laughed insanely as she was pleasured by her mistress, practically going nuts with pleasure, her insane grin grew wider and she drooled in ecstasy. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA-YESSSSS! MORE-HAHAHAHAHAHA-MORE!" Her screams were soon drowned out by her saliva as she started foaming at the mouth as tears of joy and pleasure erupted from her eyes.

The Ghost mare grinned sadistically at Tiara's ghost as she squirmed and shivered under the pleasure of the passionate(and literal) mind-fucking she was giving her and slowly she lost herself to the pleasure of mercilessly pounding another intruders mind into blissful submission. The Ghost mare was a bit of a sex-maniac, for years now she had been trapping intruders in similar traps that Tiara had fallen into and then performed vile acts of perversion such as this. Spurned on by Tiara caving into the pleasure of having her brain itself fucked by her ghostly cock, the Ghost mare complied and thrusted harder and faster into her mindless body's head. Her cock retracting into her forehead and bursting back out in rapid motions, twitching and aching as it was bathed in the pleasure.

The ghost mare's eyes started to roll up into her head as a quick release was rapidly building around her crotch, begging to be unleashed. Seeing Tiara's ghost in the perfect position and mental state to receive her, the girl gave one final mighty thrust into her bodys head and came hard. Her cock twitch and spurted her ghostly spunk all over Tiara's ghost, after the initial blast it came out in strong spurts that kept shooting over to coat Tiara in the warm, sticky second the Ghost mare came inside her mind, Tiara herself had a mind-blowing orgasm, cumming harder than she ever had in her life, her eye's rolled further to the back of her head and her mind 'Burnt out' from all the intense pleasure as she fell to the floor, her body still withering and jerking randomly. "...more... more... m-mooooore!" She moaned out in insanity.

The ghost mare was panting a little herself, a satisfying fatigue threatening to overwhelm her. Pulling her hips back and withdrawing from the body's thoroughly fucked head, thick ropes of her ghostly sperm strung between her shaft and the back of her skull. Cutting the connection and beating herself off a little, the ghosts cock sprang back to life instantly. In fact it seemed a little thicker and wider than it did before.

Heartlessly shoving the stupidly drooling body aside, done with violating the thief by proxy, she floated on over to the quivering ghost of Tiara. Cock in hoof and an expectant look in her eyes. "Pull yourself together and clean me off." She commanded indicating her still cum-stained member. "Do a good job and I'll give you more." She promised, a perverted gleam in her eyes.

All Tiara could do was nod before licking it from the bottom up causing the ghost girl to moan, she licked the tip and started swirling her tongue around it, taking in her cock inch by inch, she then slammed her head down claiming the last two inches quickly, she then started humming and growling, vibrating the wonderful piece of meat in her throat while bobbing her head up and down...

The ghost took a sharp intake of breath, still sensitive from her previous orgasm and unprepared for Tiara's eagerness. Rolling her head back in pleasure, groaning sensually as her cock was slowly engulfed by the mind-fucked slut. She felt like she would explode then and there when she suddenly swallowed up the last of her length, a torrent of wild vibrating pleasure radiating from all over her cock caused the ghosts eyes to stare off unfocused in a lustful daze.

Grabbing Tiara's head for leverage to control her release but letting the girl do her work, not wanting to mess up this heaven of stimulation. Still, she was feeling super-sensitive having just fucked her mind into submission and couldn't hold off for long. After one long suck from the thief, the ghost slammed her entire length down her throat and released a gratifying load of ectoplasmic jizz straight into her.

The supernatural reproductive substance exploded within Tiara's ghostly form, overpowering her with rich delicious taste but it only served to make her even more horny and hungry for more of the ghosts cum. An addicting concoction of the spirit world. Tiara swallowed as much cum as she could, the rich taste making her lust for more, as she swallowed the last drop of cum she looked up at her mistress before laying on her back and spreading her pussy.

"Pl-please mistress, fuck me, fuck me hard!" She moaned out in a pleading tone.

The Ghost mare chuckled, she always loved it when the seemingly self righteous ones were reduced to literally begging her to fuck them raw, just a little head-fucking and a splash of cum and the thief was completely helpless before her. Kneeling down between Tiara's thighs, smiling like a shark, she took a hold of them and pulled her closer. Her ghostly cockhead pushed up against her entrance, feeling just as solid as any real dick. With one mighty thrust, the ghost mare penetrated deep and buried her meat all the way up to the hilt inside the thieves eager cunt. Without pause she began to viciously pound her thick, length shaft in and out of the mindless sluts welcoming pussy. Every crime had their consequences and this was the price Tiara had to pay.

"AAAAAAAA! YES! YES! MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE!" Tiara screamed in ecstasy. "UUUUHHHHHN... AAAAHHHHNNNN... OHHH YESSSSS! KEEP IT UP! IT FEELS SO GOOOOOD!" She moaned as she bucked her hips wildly, every thrust bringing her deeper and deeper into her own insanity. Then in one quick motion, Tiara reached out, grabbed her new mistress and kissed her deeply. With one final thrust into her body she came hard, her cock spurting her ghostly spunk deep into Tiara's marehood, blasting strong spurts of cum into her womb, Tiara could only moan into the kiss as she felt herself filling up with her mistress's cum.

"Now your mind body and soul belong to me." The Ghost whispered as she slowly levitated the brain-dead mare off her cock, before pushing her hooves into her head as her horn glowed an ominous dark blue. "This blissful pleasure can be yours for eternity, all you have to do is sever your tether to the mortal plane. And then..." The picture behind the two morphed and distorted until it revealed a separate room, revealing the spirits of several mares and stallions happily making out with each other, all of them engaged in some sort of sexual activity with each other. "... You will be allowed to join them." She said she turned Tiara's head around while keeping her hooves firmly lodged within her head.

Tiara's eyes went wide as she witnessed the spiritual orgy before her, all of the spirits happily fucking away for all of eternity without a care in the world... and she could become one of them. "I... I'll do it! I'll give up my tether to this world! Just please let me stay here forever!" She pleaded to her new mistress as a glowing red orb appeared in the center of her head. The Ghost mare smirked as she pulled the orb out, it was a physical representation of Diamond Tiara's tether to the mortal plane. Without it, she could never return to the realm of the living.

With the gleefully sinister smile, the Ghost crushed the orb between her hands, eliminating any chances for her to return. As a chain reaction to the orbs destruction, Diamond Tiara's physical body twitched and spasmed a few times before dropping to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut, then seconds after that it evaporated into dust.

"Now you may join us in internal bliss..." The Ghost whispered as she levitated the ghost of Diamond Tiara towards the painting, all of the spirits immediately saw her and happily reached out as if to greet her to her eternal pleasure, each one of them grabbed a part of her spiritual body and immediately started to ravish it.

The ghost herself was about to join her, however she really heard door slam downstairs. "Oh good, another fly for my web..." She giggled before horn glowed once more, causing the painting to return to normal and leaving Tiara trapped with the spirits...

* * *

"H-Hello? Diamond? Are you still here?" Silver Spoon called out as she entered the mansion, having grown slightly worried about her friend and came in the hopes of convincing her to leave this eerie place. The mansions atmosphere had a cold and chilling feel to it and she almost felt like the entire room itself was glaring at her... watching her every move...

Upon reaching the top of the stair's, Silver entered the master bedroom, only to find a her friend's saddlebags and beautiful necklace lying on the ground. She slowly approached and picked it up, unaware that the door behind her head shifted into a picture of the beautiful mare once more. In this picture however, Diamond Tiara was right next to her within eerily content smile.

"So you're looking for your friend are you? Well... I can help you find her..." A smooth voice echoed throughout the room as two transparent hooves reached out of the painting towards the unsuspecting mare...

Silver Spoon's terrified scream echoed throughout the mansion, and she along with her friend were never heard from again...


End file.
